battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:People's Republic of Korhal/@comment-17969412-20160824062124
State Duma of the Peoples Republic of Korhal Tvardosky felt ill - not because of some sickness, but because of a dreading fear felt inside of him. Recently, the State Duma has been very, very quiet from rumors of a purge. Even more worrying, several hardliners have taken a stance that Tvardosky was too "progressive" and "soft". Still, he led the Union with a powerful hand - representing the People's Republic. As he got out of bed, he dressed up, readying for work. However, he then feels a nudge behind his head. "Tvardosky...you now lie on the edge of death." The voice belonged to Mikhail Degtyaryov, his most trusted colleage. "I trusted you, and this is how you repay m..." "Well...you trusted the wrong person, you purge-happy snake." Clock The pistol's hammer rang behind him. Tvardosky instantly knew of his predicament. "Degtyaryov...you come to coup me," muttered Tvardosky, "haven't you...?" "No," said the Supreme Commissar, "I've come to say good-morning, you powerless cyka." Bang. Tvardosky fell down into the floor in an instant, the back of his head stained dark with blood. Degrtyaryov calmly walked to the incinerator, and threw his blood-stained shirt into it, wiping out all traces of his actions. He went up to Tvardosky's closet, calmly took his winter coat, and wore it as he walked out of the soon-to-become a crime scene. ---- Red Square of the People's Republic Being the Supreme Commissar of the VK, Mikhail Degtyaryov managed to completely wipe all of his actions that happened that day. He was untraceable - nobody with even the most suspicious mind would have thought that Degtyaryov was the one that pulled the trigger. After all, his record now shows that he has gone to a local park at the time when Tvardosky died. Degtyaryov learned of Tvardosky's killing, nearly half a day after he has perpetrated the deed. He was only given 6 hours to prepare for a speech to present in front of the entire Republic. He gave the speech, nonetheless, in front of a congregation of thousands of people. ---- "Comrades, workers, peasants, and heroes of the Peoples Republic. This is VK Supreme-Commissar Mikhail Degtyaryov - Head of the Internal Commissariat of this Peoples Republic. I have...disturbing news." "Today, our leader...the father of the revolution that brought us this Republic has finally succumbed to a horrible tragedy - even then, he led the Union under his last breath. The heart of the collaborator and follower of the Worker's Party, the wise leader and teacher of this great nation and of the Korhallian people, has stopped beating." "It is true that he has yet to finish many things. Consequently, the threat of the capitalist world hangs around like a plague, ready to leech on the worker's revolution. Consequently, The Neo-fascist threat from the Protoss has still not died down. Nevertheless - the people do not see the father of the revolution as one who has not fulfilled the Union's duties - rather, the people see Tvardosky as the statesman of the people, as the statesman of the Union, as the statesman of the worker's revolution." "Tvardosky's name is immensely costly to the Korhallian people, the broadest masses of the people in all parts of the world. The vastness of the greatness and importance of Comrade Tvardosky's activities of the Soviet people and the working people of all countries. Viktor Tvardosky will live forever, and the grateful descendants just as you and I will praise his name!" "His death will serve as not the end of the state, but rather the beginning! He is the statesperson of the People's Republic! Tvardosky is today's Lenin! Tvardosky is today's Stalin! However, with his sacrifice, billions of workers and peasants will carry out his duties!" "Comrades!" "Tovardosky's name will be immortalized in our hearts, in the hearts of the Union and the worker's revolution! The fame of his great deeds for the benefit and happiness of our people and the working people of the world will live forever!" "Farewell to our teacher and leader, our dear friend, Comrade Tvardosky." "May he rest immortalized in history, as the father of this state!" "May he rest, as the statesman of all of the workers around the world!" "May he rest, knowing that the subversive powers of Capitalism will be crushed by the worker's revolution!" "May he rest...in peace." ---- Current Status of the Distribution of Power ---- *Degtyaryov will be promoted from VK Supreme Commissar to the General Secretary of the Peoples Republic of Korhal. Also, his former 2nd in command - Yuri Malenkov, will become the new Supreme Commissar of the VK-PRK. *No credible power vacuum has formed - Degtyaryov had as much influence as Tvardosky when he was Supreme Commissar of the VK. *The State Duma must be re-appointed again to discuss the other leadership roles that must be changed or replaced.